ARE YOU JEALOUS?
by Shinji Tanaka
Summary: Kecemburuan Roronoa Zoro melihat Trafalgar Law yang menurutnya 'Sok Akrab' dengan salah satu Nakama wantita di Mugiwara no Ichimi, Nico Robin. ZoRobin slight LawRobin. Warn Inside! mungkin agak sama dengan fict pertamaku yang berjudul 'Cemburu'. tapi kali ini benar benar beda. plot nya juga berbeda kok! c'mon! read and rievew!


_HOI MINNAAAAAAAAA! Sudah lama banget nih gak buat ffn. Hiatus sih, gara gara kabut asap (?) ah, lupakan soal itu. SHINJI TANAKA KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN MEMBAWAKAN FANFICTION ONE PIECE! YUHUUUUUUUU! DAGING DAGING DAGIIIIIIIIIING #BUAGHT!_

_Kali ini, menurut Shinji One Piece itu anime keren dan terhebat yang pernah Shinji suka! Disamping mereka salah satu anime yang ter-HITS di Japan~_

_Dan Pairing yang ada disini adalah Roronoa Zoro x Nico Robin! Maybe slight Trafalgar Law x Nico Robin. Mungkin mirip dengan fict pertamaku, tapi ini plotnya berbeda kok~ Wah waaah, Robin direbutin yak? Atau apa? Mau tau? Baca aja daaaah~_

_.  
__**Kecemburuan Roronoa Zoro melihat Trafalgar Law yang menurutnya 'Sok Akrab' dengan salah satu Nakama wantita di Mugiwara No Ichimi, Nico Robin.  
ZoRobin slight LawRobin. Read and Review?**_

**Gaje, OOC terutama Zoro dan Law, aneh, abal, gak nyambung, Typo(s) and CANON. NON AU. OneShoot.**

**Setting : After 2 Years.**

**Fict by Shinji Tanaka.**

**ARE YOU JEALOUS?**

**Please Enjoy.**

.

.

Thousand Sunny Gou. Kapal bajak laut milik Monkey D. Luffy dan para Nakama-nya. Dikenal dengan _Straw Hat Pirates_, atau _Mugiwara no Ichimi_. Biarpun mereka adalah bajak laut, mereka sangat berbeda dengan bajak laut lainnya. Mereka baik, membela yang benar, dan menolong bahkan melindungi orang orang yang menurut mereka '_pantas dan layak'_ untuk diselamatkan.

Dan sekarang, Luffy dan teman temannya sangat senang hari ini. Entah mengapa, dan entah apa sebabnya, Author pun tidak tahu. Apa karena ada Trafalgar Law disini?

Yap! Trafalgar Law yang itu! Salah satu anggota Sichibukai yang bisa _dikategorikan_ sebagai Sichibukai yang baik. Dia juga sama seperti Luffy dan Zoro. Merupakan salah satu _Sebelas Supernova_ yang sangat terkenal itu (baca: buronan kelas kakap). Kali ini, Luffy mengajaknya berlayar bersama nya demi mengisi waktu senggang mereka. Dan Law pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

.

_Dapur Sunny Gou~_

"YUHUUUUUUUUUU! DAGING! DAGING! DAGIIIIIIIIING!" teriak sang Kapten kesenangan. Mengingat sang Koki sedang memasak daging hasil monster lautyang dibunuh Luffy dek dengan kekuatan _**Gomu Gomu.**_

"Jangan lupa Sake untukku, Koki Mesum!" teriak sang Pendekar_ Santoryuu _bermata satu itu dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Roronoa Zoro.

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK, ZORO! KAU MEMBUAT TELINGAKU SAKIT!" balas Nami sang Navigator tak kalah besar suaranya. Ditambah ekspresi wajahnya yang mengerikan. Benar benar ganas.

"GYAAAA!" teriak Usopp dan Chopper, secara bersamaan. "Nami menyeramkan!" lanjut mereka kompak dengan muka pucat.

"O-OI LUFFY! Daging ini bukan hanya untukmu saja!" ucap Sanji pada Luffy. Namun dirinya masih terfokus pada masakannya.

"SUUUUUUPPEEEEEEERRRR!~ hari ini benar benar menyenangkan! Jangan lupa Cola untukku, Sanji!" lanjut sang Robot, Franky. Tak lupa juga dengan _Pose-_nya yang sangat '_Menarik'._

"Yohohoho~~ disaat seperti ini sangat cocok jika kerongkongan dan perutku merasakan hangatnya teh. Ah, aku hamper lupa. Aku kan sudah tidak punya kerongkongan dan perut lagi. Yohohoho~ Skull Joke!" Brook tertawa sendiri karena ucapannya, kemudian meminum teh miliknya.

"Fufu.." hanya tawa ringan yang keluar dari bibir manis seorang Archeologist, Nico Robin. Melihat tingkah konyol teman temannya sudah menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, seorang pemuda dengan topi putih bercorak coklat menghampirinya dan duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa banyak sekali makanan yang dimasak?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan suara _Baritone_ miliknya. Sehingga terkesan dingin dan datar. Mendengar suara itu, sontak Robin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang berada disampingnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Mungkin karena ada Trafalgar-san disini."

"Ah, tidak. Cukup panggil aku Law."

"Nama kecilmu? Fufu, baiklah."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang memperhatikan kedekatan mereka dengan wajah kesal.

"Tch. Keparat." Gumamnya tak jelas.

"OI MINAA! Kita makan di dek kapal saja! Makanan sebanyak ini tak cukup ditampung didapur kita." Arahan Sanji pada semua yang ada disana.

"Uooh!" setuju semuanya berteriak. Minus Robin, Zoro, dan Law.

.

.

.

Semuanya telah mengambil posisi masing masing di dek kapal. Contohnya, Roronoa Zoro. Dia mengambil posisi duduk dipinggiran dek kapal Sunny Gou. Menyandarkan tubuhnya kepagar kapal dan menikmati tiga derum sake yang Sanji berikan untuknya tadi. Sedang Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky, dan Brook mengerumuni meja makan yang disediakan untuk di dek, memperebutkan masakan Sanji. Robin hanya menatap mereka sembari tersenyum. Dirinya tidak ikut untuk memperebutkan makanan yang dibuat oleh Sanji. Dan dirinya hanya berdiri tak jauh dari Nakama lainnya.

"Luffy! Jangan ambil semua dagingnya!"

"Luffy! Itu dagingku! Kembalikan!"

"Tapi daging kalian nikmat sekali, Usopp, Chopper! Sanji! Aku mau tambah!"

"Oi Luffy! Kau benar benar SUUUUUUUUUUPPEEEEEEEEER!"

"Yohohoho~ aku akan memainkan gitarku untuk menambahkan suasana yang indah ini, menjadi lebih indaaah~ TRA LA LA LAAA~"

"Sanji-kun! Aku ingin Orange Juice~"

"Ini Orange Juice milikmu, Nami-Swaaaaaaan~"

"Traffy! Kau tidak makan? Dagingnya enak lho!"

"Hn. Tidak, terimakasih. Ambil saja jatahku untukmu.. aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

"WAAAA! KAU MEMANG BAIK! ARIGATOU NA, TRAFFY!"

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Apa mereka selalu berisik seperti ini?" Tanya Law mendekati Robin. Mereka berdiri tak jauh dari teman teman yang merebutkan makanan yang buat oleh Koki mereka. Menyadari ditanya, Robin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara baritone tersebut.

"Fufu, selalu." Jawab Robin santai sambil tersenyum manis kearah Law. Disatu sisi, Law menyadari bahwa Robin begitu anggun, cantik, dan manis. Tapi, disatu sisi lainnya Law merasa heran terhadap wanita cantik bersurai hitam panjang disebelahnya ini.

'Bagaimana bisa wanita normal ini terbiasa dengan sikap gila para kru Topi Jerami?' itulah yang dia herankan terhadap Nico Robin.

"Kau tidak makan, Law-san?" Robin menegur Law yang sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Suara Robin membuyarkan pikirannya. Merasa ada yang bertanya padanya, Law menjawab pertanyaan Robin dengan suara baritone miliknya. Seringaian tak luput dari wajah tampan Law saat itu.

"Hn, tidak. Melihat dirimu saja sudah membuat ku 'kenyang', Nona."

Robin terdiam. Mencerna ucapan Law barusan. 'Apa? Diriku? Kenyang?... ah!'

"..F..fufufu, kau penggombal yang manis, Law-san."

"Kheh, terimakasih pujiannya."

"Tentu."

Lagi lagi kedekatan mereka membuat seseorang kesal. Pemandangan kedekatan antara Law dan Robin membuat matanya sakit.

'Dokter itu.. kenapa sok akrab sekali pada wanita itu, hah?' geramnya dalam hati.

"Tch. Berengsek!" ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

"LUFFY! MAKAN YANG BENAR! JANGAN BERLARIAN DI DEK KAPAL! KAU BI—"

_**BRUUK~!**_

Ucapan _gadis setan_—julukan dari Zoro untuk Nami—itu terputus lantaran melihat moment _'hebat'_ didepan matanya.

"—Sa.."

"AH, Gomen gomen, Traffy. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu. Eh?"

Sontak seluruhnya terdiam melihat momen hebat didepan mata mereka. Jangankan orang yang normal, orang yang tak normalpun (baca: Luffy) shock melihat kejadian unik didepan matanya.

Unik? Hebat? Tentu. Karena saat ini tubuh besar Law menindih tubuh Robin di dek berumput itu. MENINDIH! Dan untung saja masih ada sedikit jarak antara Law dan Robin. Jika tidak, mungkin bibir mereka sudah saling bersentuhan secara tak sengaja. Perbuatan Luffy kali ini benar benar membuat semuanya terdiam secara spontan.

Pemandangan itu juga menambah kekesalan dari seseorang yang tak suka melihat mereka berdekatan. Bukan hanya kesal, amarahnya pun kini memuncak dengan drastis. Tangannya yang besar ia kepal kuat kuat. Ia benci pemandangan ini!

"Traffy? Kelihatannya kau sangat betah dengan posisi itu, ya?" Tanya Luffy menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan cara mengupil. Ucapan Luffy memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di Sunny Gou. Dan seluruh kru Topi Jerami kembali sadar kedunia nyata.

"A-ah. Maafkan aku." Ucap Law gugup dan langsung menyingkir dari Robin, kemudian duduk dengan muka sedikit merona.

"Y-ya. Tidak masalah." Begitupun dengan Robin, dirinya benar benar gugup. Wajah cantiknya sedikit menimbulkan rona merah. Tak seperti Robin yang biasanya. Kemudian Law bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membant Robin berdiri. Dan Robin menerima uluran itu.

_**SET!**_

_**Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**_

Seseorang mendadak bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi menjauhi dek rumput dan keramaian setelah insiden Law menindih Robin. Rahangnya mengeras menahan amarah. Langkahnya cepat dan sedikit menghentak. Menandakan amarahnya sudah dipuncak.

"O-oi, Zoro? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Usopp, mewakili kebingungan seluruh Nakama disana. Namun bukan jawaban yang didapat, melainkan sebuah langkah yang semakin menjauh. Zoro tak menjawab pertanyaan Usopp barusan. Persetan dengan pertanyaan itu. Dirinya kini sedang _'PANAS'._

"Dia kenapa, Usopp?"

"Entahlah Luffy. Sikapnya aneh sekali hari ini."

"Are? Chopper, dia mau kemana?"

"Mana kutahu, Franky! Mungkin dia ingin ke Gym?" terka Chopper sembari berpikir keras kemana Zoro akan pergi.

"Yohohoho~ Masa muda~" dan ucapan benar benar tidak nyambung dengan suasana yang terjadi.

"Kenapa dengannya? Setelah insiden Law menindih Robin, ia mendadak pergi begitu saja.." gumam Nami pelan. Tak terdengar oleh Nakama yang lain. "Ah! Mungkinkah.. Zoro.." Nami terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Zoro. Namun pikirannya buyar karena teriakan Sanji.

"ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAN! Kenapa kau harus harus ditindih sedekat itu oleh _Dokter Gadungan_ ini!?" ucap Sanji marah, dengan penekanan nada pada kata kata dokter gadungan. Sanji tak terima Robin diperlakukan oleh orang yang menurutnya tak pantas untuk menindih Robin. Telunjuknya menunjuk Law dengan tidak sopannya. Mendengar kata yang sangat _bagus_ dari mulut Sanji, perempatan muncul dikepala Law.

"S-Siapa yang kau sebut dengan _Dokter Gadungan_, huh? Bocah Pirang!?"

"Kau! Tentu saja! Kalau bukan kau, siapa la—"

_**DUAGH! BLETAK!**_

"I..Ittaaaai~ apa yang kau lakukan, Nami-swaaan?" Tanya Sanji meringis kesakitan akibat jitakan dan tumbukan Nami. Tak tinggal juga tangisan komikalnya. Melihat tingkah Sanji membuat Nami semakin emosi.

"BERHENTI MELAKUKAN HAL KONYOL, SANJI-KUN!" teriak Nami Jawsdrope

"Nami-swaaan~ kau tetap cantik saat marah." Goda Sanji dengan mata cinta miliknya.

"Berhenti bersikap konyol, BAKA!" jitak Nami lagi.

"Kheh, apa kau cemburu melihat bocah pirang itu memberikan perhatiannya pada Nona Archeolog ini, Nona Navigator?" ucapan Law keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tak lupa seringaiannya yang menawan.

"Tentu sa—APA!?" teriak Nami yang baru sadar akan ucapan Law. 'Cemburu? B-bagaimana dia bisa..'

"Siapa yang cemburu, HAH!?" balas Nami kasar kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut. Rona merah mendarat diwajahnya.

"WAA~~ Nami-swan cemburuuuuu~~!"

"DIAM, BAKA!"

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu melangkah menuju tempat favorite nya, dimana ia menghabiskan sebagian waktunya untuk melatih otot-ototnya. Gym. Tentu saja. Sangat tidak lucu jika tempat favorite nya kamar mandi atau kebun bunga, bukan?

Sesampainya di Gym, Zoro—pemuda tersebut—langsung menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya. Namun, bukannya latihan, Zoro melangkah kearah jendela yang memaparkan kegiatan para Nakamanya di dek rumput kapal Sunny Gou. Zoro termenung menatap teman-temannya dibawah sana. Namun biarpun ia termenung, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

'Cih, kenapa aku semarah ini? _Kono Yaro_.'

Dari jendela Gym, Zoro dapat melihat si _'Alis Melingkar'_ sedang menunjuk nunjuk seseorang dengan tak sopannya. Kemudian disusul oleh _'Gadis Setan'_ yang menjitaknya dengan muka marah. Tapi, bukan itu yang memancing perhatiannya. Melainkan posisi dimana Law berdiri tepat disebelah Robin dan—

HEI—!

Mereka pergi berdua menuju pinggiran dek? BERDUA!?

Zoro memicingkan matanya. Menatap kedua manusia berbeda jenis itu dengan tajam dan intens. Seperti ingin memakan manusia(?).

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' bathin Zoro kesal. Tangannya sudah mengepal dengan sangat eratnya. Ingin memukul sesuatu. Disana terlihat Robin dan law sama-sama tersenyum. Berbincang sebentar, kemudian Robin meminta izin pergi dari Law.

Tak tahan, tangannya memukul barbelnya yang berat dan besar hingga penyok. Spontanitas. Pukulannya yang kuat tersebut mampu membuat barbel yang beratnya beratus-ratus ton itu tak berbentuk seperti barbel. Tangannya terus menumbuk barbel itu hingga berdarah. Terus dan terus ia lakukan.

"ARGH! KEPARAT! BERENGSEK!"

_**Cklek..**_

_**Blam..**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Zoro?" Suara itu. Suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Zoro. Suara yang sangat ia kenal. Sangat. Itu adalah suara seorang wanita yang berumur Sembilan tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini? Lanjutkan saja acaramu dengan kapten bajak laut Heart itu." Ucapnya terkesan dingin dan marah. Ia berbicara tanpa menatap objek yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Dan jangan ganggu aku." Lanjutnya.

"Fufu, maafkan aku jika kau terganggu karena kehadiranku." Balas Robin santai. Tak lupa senyum manisnya yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada siapapun.

'cih, senyuman itu.' Bathin Zoro saat melihat senyuman Robin lewat ekor matanya.

"Ingin bercerita padaku? Kau terlihat seperti menanggung beban yang berat."

"Untuk apa aku bercerita padamu? Apa itu penting? Membuang waktuku saja."

Robin tersenyum mendengarnya. Kemudian dengan santai dia menjawab ucapan Zoro barusan.

"Fufufu, baiklah. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita padaku. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku bercerita pada yang lain. Kau pernah memakai _'Mama Shirt' _dan menggendong tiga anak bayi sewaktu kita semua masih berada di _Water Seven_ sekitar dua tahun terakhir."

_**DEG!**_

Ingatan Zoro kembali melayang dimana ia memakai _'Mama Shirt' _dan menggendong tiga anak bayi sewaktu mereka berada di Water Seven. Kalau tidak salah kejadian memalukan itu setelah berakhirnya Kasus Enies Lobby yang melibatkan Nico Robin dalam keanggotaan CP9, bukan?

Sontak wajahnya merona dengan hebat mengingat hal yang sangat, sangat, sangat memalukan tersebut. 'Kenapa dia masih mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu?' pikirnya kacau.

"Baik, Baik! Aku akan cerita apa yang terjadi padaku."

"Fufufu, baguslah. Kalau begitu, silahkan."

Zoro mulai ragu terhadap jawabannya tadi. Apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Bahwa ia… cemburu? Mengatakan hal itu didepan wanita seperti Robin? Orang yang selalu tenang namun menghanyutkan ini? Zoro meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

"A-aku.."

Robin masih setia mendengarkan lanjutan kalimat yang akan Zoro lontarkan.

"A..aku.. cemburu."

.

.

.

Hening. Tak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar memenuhi ruangan Gym milik Zoro tersebut. Robin masih diam menatap Zoro dengan intens. Sementara Zoro sudah berusaha mati matian untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar sangat cepat diwajahnya tersebut.

'Cih.. ini.. merepotkan.' Bathinnya malu.

"Fufu.. cemburu? Kenapa?" Tanya Robin tertawa kecil.

"A-aku.. hanya tidak suka. Aku tidak suka melihatmu.. dan Law.. sedekat itu. Membuat iri saja." Lanjut Zoro sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Robin. Guna menyembunyikan rona merah diwajah tampannya. Melihat tingkah Zoro yang lucu tersebut mau tak mau membuat Robin tertawa kecil.

"Fufufu.. kau menyukaiku, Zoro?"

Zoro masih diam. Pikiran dan hatinya masih berkecamuk tak jelas.

'Ini saatnya untuk jujur.' Ucapnya tegas dalam hati.

"Ugh.. Y-Yaa. A-aku, menyukai—Ah, bukan. Maksudku, mencintaimu."

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah.. mungkin saat kita kembali bertemu setelah terpisah selama dua tahun."

"Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang?" Tanya Robin tersenyum namun suaranya terdengar lirih.

"H-Hah? A-apa maksudmu, Robin?"

"Sebenarnya, sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Mungkin, saat pertama kali aku bergabung dengan kalian, saat itu mulai ada perasaan yang menyenangkan. Kemudian, ketika kau selalu menolong bahkan melindungiku, perasaan itu bukannya hilang. Melainkan bertambah. Kau seperti memberikan aku harapan untuk bersamamu. Tapi aku hanya dapat menyimpannya saja. Karena aku tahu, sewaktu itu kau membenciku dan belum bisa menerimaku sebagai Nakamamu. Bahkan kau tak mempercayaiku, mengingat aku adalah mantan musuh kalian. Jadi, aku hanya memendam perasaanku." Ucap Robin panjang lebar sembari tersenyum lembut. Pikirannya menerawang jauh dimana ia pertama kali bergabung dengan _Mugiwara no ichimi_, dan menemukan perasaan unik ketika ia mengenal Roronoa Zoro, pemuda didepannya saat ini.

'S-selama itukah aku menggantungkan perasaan Robin? Cih, bodohnya aku!'

_**GREB.**_

Secara mendadak Zoro memeluk Robin. Mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Membiarkan Robin menikmati kehangatan yang ia bagikan.

"Gomen, aku baru menyadarinya."

"Fufufu.. tidak masalah."

"L-lalu, apakah rasa suka itu… masih ada?" Tanya Zoro penuh harap. Berharap rasa suka Robin masih ada untuk dirinya.

"Tidak."

_**DEG!**_

_**JGEEEEERR!**_

Hati Zoro bagaikan disambar petir ketika mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Robin. Sontak Zoro melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah shock.

"T-Tidak?"

Robin mengangguk.

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena rasa suka itu telah berubah menjadi rasa cinta, Zoro. Aku mencintaimu. Bukan menyukaimu. Tapi mencintai." Ucap Robin tersenyum manis pada Zoro yang mengembangkan senyumannya yang menawan dimata Robin.

"Haaah~ kau membuatku panik. _Dasar Wanita._" Balas Zoro tersenyum senang menatap Robin.

"Fufufu~"

.

.

.

"Robin."

"Hm?"

"Jadilah kekasihku." Ucap Zoro mantap dan menatap Robin tepat dikedua mata wanita itu.

"Tentu." Balas Robin tersenyum manis dan kembali memeluk Zoro. Tanpa ragu Zoro pun membalas pelukan Robin dengan sangat erat. Saling membagi kehangatan masing masing. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah mereka.

"Aishiteru, Onna."

"Aishiteru mo, Kenshi-san."

.

.

.

Tanpa dua orang itu sadari, ada delapan orang yang mengintip kegiatan mereka dari awal sampai akhir lewat celah pintu Gym yang tak dikunci tersebut. Seluruhnya sibuk berbicara dengan suara pelan agar tak didengar oleh Zoro dan Robin.

"Mereka pelukan?" Tanya Luffy innocent

"Tentu saja, Baka." Jawab Nami emosi.

"Nee.. ternyata Robin sudah sejak lama menyukai Zoro." Gumam Usopp sembari memperhatikan dua sejoli didalam Gym tersebut.

"Hiks.. Robin-chwaan.. k-kenapa harus Marimo itu yang kau sukai?" ucap Sanji dengan tangis komikalnya.

"S-sugoi naa~ mereka sangat mesra~" gumam Chopper dengan mata berbinar.

"Mereka benar benar suuuuupppeeeerrr~" ujar Franky dengan pose uniknya.

"Yohohoho~ Masa muda yang rumit, namun menyenangkan~" dan kali ini, ucapan Brook masuk akal.

Sementara itu, Trafalgar Law hanya tersenyum menatap kedua manusia didalam Gym tersebut.

'_Selamat, Nona Manis'_

_._

_._

_**Owari**_

_._

_._

_**Omake**_

Setelah insiden dimana Law menindih Robin, mereka berdua mengasingkan diri menuju pinggiran kapal. Dek.

"Gomen untuk yang tadi, Nona." Ucap Law meminta maaf.

"Fufu, tidak masalah."

"Maaf sebelumnya. Tapi, kenapa sedari tadi kau memperhatikan Roronoa itu? Bahkan ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya dari sini, kau tetap memperhatikannya."

"Ah? Ternyata kau menyadarinya, Law-san."

"Memang, ada apa dengan pemuda itu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja.. aku…" Robin menggantungkan kalimatnya, ragu untuk melanjutkan. Apakah Law orang yang tepat untuk berbagi rahasia seperti ini? Selama ini hanya Nami yang tahu rahasia bahwa Robin..

"Menyukai Roronoa?"

"Ternyata kau tahu sejauh itu, Law-san."

"Kheh.. berarti tidak ada lagi kesempatanku untuk mendekatimu." Jawab Law menyeringai.

Robin tersenyum menatapnya. "Kau bisa saja."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak jujur saja padanya?"

"Itu.. tidak mungkin. Mungkin saja dia masih tidak mempercayaiku. Mungkin saja dia hanya menganggapku teman, tetapi belum bisa menerimaku sebagai sebagian dari kelompok Topi Jerami ini. Mengingat aku adalah mantan musuh kru Topi Jerami."

"Mantan musuh?"

Robin mengangguk. "Ya. Aku sempat menjadi musuh mereka ketika aku masih bekerja sebagai asisten Crocodile, Baroque Work. Di negeri Alabasta."

Law membelalakkan matanya. "C-Crocodile? Sichibukai itukah?"

Robin mengangguk kembali. "Ya. Aku mantan asistennya. Aku bergabung dengan Luffy karena dia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Karena ternyata Crocodile hanya memanfaatkan aku. Karena aku bisa membaca Poneglyph."

"Kau? Bisa membaca Poneglyph?"

Dan Robin menangguk lagi.

"Jadi hanya karena mantan musuh, kau takut jika ia masih tidak percaya padamu?"

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Robin mengangguk.

"Kheh. Konyol. Jangan berpikir negatif dulu, nona. Apa kau tidak lihat tingkahnya tadi terhadap kita?"

Robin bingung, mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Matanya seolah berbicara 'Maksudmu?'.

Law tersenyum. "Kurasa, Roronoa cemburu melihat kedekatan kita."

Robin mencerna dengan baik setiap ucapan Law barusan. Benarkah? Apa Law hanya bercanda?

"Benarkah?"

Kali ini, Law mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau temui Roronoa itu. Dia sedang memperhatikan kita dari atas. Dari Basecamp? Mungkin." Ucap Law menyeringai. Memberitahukan pada Robin bahwa Zoro tengah memperhatikan mereka saat ini.

"Fufufu, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Law-san. Terimakasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku dengan baik." Ucap Robin tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Law.

"Hn. Tidak masalah. Semoga kau beruntung, Nico Robin."

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_FINISH~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sangat melelahkan membuat fic sepanjang ini. Kira kira Romancenya kerasa gak yaa? Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca fict Shinji. Dan kuharap kalian memberikan review kalian. _**

**_Arigataou Gozaimasu, minna._**

**_^^v_**


End file.
